Take my hand and set me free!
by Darkysh
Summary: Lors d’une tournée en Europe, Miyavi va faire la connaissance de plusieurs célébrités… Les jumeaux Kaulitz & le mystérieux Drew [OC] vont ils tous passer dans son lit ?  [Yaoi Lemon de prévu]


Ahemm… Bonjour )

J'ai la joie de publier ma première fic, & mon style étant encore instable, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques ou suggestions. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je posterai les chapitres, mais j'essayerai d'aller le plus vite possible ! Je ferais aussi de mon mieux pour que l'histoire soit un temps soit peu plausible et réaliste.

**Important:**-Des slash sont prévus pour dans quelques chapitres, donc, homophobes, vous connaissez déjà le chemin, je suppose…

-Le personnage de Drew m'appartient entièrement ! Ainsi que tous les autres membres de _« The Groupies Spirit » _!!

Tant que j'y suis, je recherche une bêta lectrice pour tous les prochains chapitres de cette fiction.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Même si le réveil est brutal…**

_05h29. _

Une unique lampe de chevet éclairait la luxueuse suite d'hôtel silencieuse. Les seuls sons perceptibles étaient le roulement des vagues, que l'on pouvait apercevoir du balcon, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la mer, surélevée d'un ciel qui commençait à virer au rose. Mais il était quasiment impossible d'atteindre la porte fenêtre à cause des vêtements jonchant le sol. Une valise de cuir grande ouverte débordait de pantalons troués, de pulls rayés, de chemises classiques & de maintes paires de chaussures, comme si le propriétaire avait lancé ses affaires dans tous les sens. En parlant du propriétaire, si on y faisait attention, on pouvait apercevoir une masse affalée sur le lit, les cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouges dans les yeux, les bras en croix, vêtue uniquement d'un boxer bleu moulant. Si on ne voyait pas son torse nu monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort...

Mais non.

Miyavi, du haut de ses 26 ans somnolait en travers du lit, sans se soucier ni du rai de lumière artificiel qui traversait son visage d'ange déchu & illuminait ses piercings, ni du cendrier plein à ras bord de mégots répandant une affreuse odeur de tabac froid, posé non loin de son visage, en équilibre précaire sur le matelas.

_05h30._

Une mélodie pop brisa le silence paisible de la pièce & apporta avec elle les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée. Miyavi mit quelques secondes avant de lever un bras pour saisir son portable d'ou émanait la musique pour presser quelques boutons au hasard, ses yeux chocolat à peine entrouverts, pour essayer d'arrêter la chanson, qui l'agaçait au plus haut point… Une fois que le silence revint, il se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit, en faisant tomber le cendrier par terre, au dessus d'un cahier déjà noirci d'une écriture fine & serrée.

« **Merde !** »

Il sauta littéralement du lit pour dégager le carnet de sous le cendrier, & se mit à l'épousseter consciencieusement. La journée commençait mal pour le bel androgyne japonais. Il posa le cahier plus ou moins propre sur le lit, & donna un coup sur un pied de la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber une bouteille de whisky par terre, répandant des éclats de verre & de l'alcool brun sur la moquette, & de lui faire très mal aux orteils.

Il se mit à jurer tous les noms en se dirigeant à cloche pied vers là salle de bain, où il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, en guise de réconfort, avant d'enlever son caleçon & de se glisser sous la douche, soupirant de plaisir en sentant le liquide presque brûlant marteler délicatement sa peau laiteuse.

Ce n'est que 20 bonnes minutes plus tard qu'il réapparut devant son lit, ses lunettes sur le nez, une serviette blanche nouée autour de ses fines hanches, ses cheveux soyeux plaqués sur son front & sa nuque. Il jeta un regard sur la pièce, en passant de la botte exilée sur le balcon, par la lampe de chevet, toujours allumée malgré le soleil qui illuminait la chambre, jusqu'au morceaux de verre étalés sur le sol.

Il haussa les épaules, attrapa un boxer au hasard dans sa valise, l'enfila sur le champ & se mit à quatre pattes par terre pour ramasser les débris cristallins, avisant un plat pour les mettre dedans. Et c'est par inadvertance qu'il passa sa main sur un éclat de verre particulièrement aiguisé & se coupa le poignet, qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Le beau brun étouffa une exclamation de douleur & se précipita vers la salle de bain pour passer son poignet sous l'eau & éponger le sang qui ruisselait avec des mouchoirs. Il trouva alors une petite armoire à pharmacie, d'où il extrait du désinfectant et des bandages, qu'il mania avec précaution, jusqu'à ce que le sang s'arrête de couler sous le sparadrap, laissant tout de même apercevoir une petite tache rouge sur la gaze.

Il revint encore une fois dans sa chambre en marmonnant quelque chose comme :

« **Super... On va me prendre pour un suicidaire, maintenant... Manquait plus que ça...** »

Il se remit à la tâche, & après cinq longues minutes, le sol était plus ou moins net. Il se mit alors en quête de toutes ses affaires pour les entasser dans sa valise, pêle-mêle.

C'est alors une demie heure plus tard qu'il descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel, vêtu d'un baggy noir qui lui tombait sur les fesses (au plus grand plaisir des demoiselles qui se retournaient sur son passage), d'un T-shirt bleu où était inscrit « Catch me if you can ! » surmonté d'une veste noire étonnamment large pour son corps si fin, ainsi que de Converses et d'un sac à dos jeté sur ses épaules.

La démarche nonchalante, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, il entra dans l'immense salle à manger, sans jeter un regard aux quelques personnes matinales qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Il se servit un café & s'assit à une table isolée. A peine ses lèvres eurent touché le breuvage noir qu'il grimaça & saisit un petit sachet de sucre qu'il déversa dans son intégralité dans la tasse.

_L'alcool, le tabac, & maintenant le café... Tss, il faut vraiment que je me reprenne, moi_

Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 06h45. Saito, son manager ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup ! Le manager de Miyavi entra dans la salle de restaurant, cherchant son petit protégé des yeux. Dès qu'il le vit, il s'avança rapidement vers sa table, manquant de renverser quelques chaises sur son passage, sous le regard amusé du guitariste japonais. Il s'assit alors en face de lui, soupira, & lui demanda :

« -**Alors, mon chou ! Bien dormi ?**

- **Pour l'amour du ciel, Saito ! Si tu veux avoir une discussion un temps soit peu constructive avec moi, ne m'appelle pas « mon chou » !** rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Excuses moi, excuses moi ! Bien dormi Miya chéri ?**

- **Plus ou moins bien**, fit il d'un ton mi agacé, mi amusé.

- **C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, ne fais pas cette tête !** »

Le grand jour... Voilà pourquoi Miyavi s'était levé si tôt. Une tournée de dix dates en Europe avec quelques autres artistes de rock... S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, il aurait tout de suite refusé d'en faire partie, Mais Saito s'était montré tellement convainquant qu'il avait été obligé d'accepter. Comme toujours !

L'androgyne avala son café d'un trait, pour ne pas répondre à son manager. Il s'était levé du mauvais pied, & en ce moment même, et avait envie de hurler contre tout et n'importe quoi. Même le sucre fondu au fond de la tasse lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il s'informa alors :

« - **A quelle heure est l'avion ?**

**A huit heures. Au fait, ta valise est prête ? **

Il acquiesça.

**Superbe, magnifique, on peut y aller tout de suite, alors !** »

Saito se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Il marcha derrière lui d'un pas lourd jusqu'à l'accueil où ils rendirent les clefs de la suite & récupérèrent l'immense bagage de Miyavi, avant d'embarquer dans une grande limousine noire aux vitres teintées, sous le regard hagard d'une adolescente qui se mit à glousser quand la célèbre star du rock lui fit un petit signe de la main. Le trajet vers l'aéroport lui parut assez long, Saito discutant à tort et à travers, de tout et de n'importe quoi. Cette énergie dont faisait continuellement preuve le manager était sûrement son plus grand atout, mais des fois...

_08h30_

L'avion venait à peine de décoller et l'hôtesse de l'air était déjà passée voir Miyavi trois fois pour lui demander si il était confortablement installé, & si il n'avait besoin de rien. Ce dernier s'était retenu à grande peine de lui hurler d'aller voir ailleurs, et à la place, l'avait gratifiée de son habituel sourire monstrueusement ravageur, & de chaleureux remerciements. En présence de Saito, il se comportait exemplairement, son manager tenant à ce qu'il ne fasse aucune bavure à son image. Si il avait été seul, le guitariste aurait sûrement courtoisement insulté l'hôtesse, avant de s'exclure du monde réel grâce à ces petits bouts de plastiques magiques que l'on nomme parfois écouteurs. C'est fou ce que la mauvaise humeur pouvait vous faire faire...

Il soupira et regarda autour de lui, pour examiner son entourage. L'avion étant un jet de luxe, il y avait très peu de monde à bord, surtout par une heure aussi matinale. Une vieille dame, grasse et franchement désagréable à regarder, dormait en s'étalant sur deux sièges, un filet de baves coulant du coin de sa bouche. Elle était richement habillée, mais malheureusement avec très peu de goût, et n'avait vraiment pas l'allure d'une dame comme il faut. Encore une qui a hérité d'une manière peu conventionnelle...

Quelques sièges devant était établi un môme d'une dizaine d'années, peut être moins, l'air trop sérieux pour un enfant, en pantalon de daim et chemise blanche, sans oublier les souliers vernis & la raie sur le coté. Sur ses genoux reposait un livre de la taille d'un pavé, et le gosse parcourait avidement les pages, les yeux sautant d'un coté à l'autre de la page, sous l'œil sévère d'une gouvernante, tirée à quatre épingles à l'air revêche. Pauvre gosse...

Deux rangs avant se trouvait une jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, habillée très vulgairement et bien trop maquillée. Des lunettes noires reposaient sur sa chevelure blonde et lisse, et son visage arborait un air de suffisance absolument infect. Sur le siège à coté d'elle un homme un peu plus âgé en costume cravate avait l'air passablement fatigué, et regardait distraitement le paysage à travers le hublot. Ca devait sûrement être une actrice ou une chanteuse « tendance » et son manager.

Et à quelques rangs d'où il se trouvait lui-même était assis un jeune américain à la peau claire, aux cheveux d'ambre tombant sur son visage, encadrant de fines lèvres rougeoyantes. Il portait une simple chemise noire & un jean passablement élimé, & semblait endormi. Le regard de Miyavi s'attarda un moment dessus, un sourire inconscient flottant sur son visage, alors qu'il détaillait minutieusement la seule personne qui ne semblait pas l'agacer en cet endroit. Loin de l'agacer, il lui plaisait même un tout petit peu... Bon, d'accord, il l'attirait beaucoup !

La star japonaise se retourna et s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège, histoire de réfléchir un peu. Voilà 3 mois qu'il avait pleinement prit conscience de sa bisexualité et qu'il l'assumait pleinement. Ayant toujours été ouvert d'esprit, cette idée s'est insinuée en lui sans le choquer, et il la savoura tout de suite pleinement car son entourage regorgeait de mâles plus beaux les uns que les autres. La preuve !

C'est alors qu'il enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles pour demander à Saito :

« -**Dis moi, Saito, tu vois le gars endormi, là bas ? **

**Le blondinet ?** lui répondit le manager.

**Oui, lui, là bas… Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ?**

**Hemm… Il me semble que c'est un des artistes qui participe au festival, non ? **» fit il avec un grand sourire.

Il prit son sac, et fouilla un peu dans la paperasse qui s'y trouvait. Il finit par en sortir une sorte de catalogue, le feuilleta, et le tendit à un Miyavi sans voix.

« **Voilà.** »

Ce dernier le saisit sans un mot, et lut ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la couverture. « Grand festival de Pop Rock ». En dessous de l'inscription, se trouvait un montage photo de toutes les célébrités y participant. Il s'identifia tout de suite, avec un sourire, puis reconnu quatre ou cinq personnes avec qui il avait déjà eu l'occasion de collaborer. Puis imperceptiblement, son œil se posa sur un châtain aux yeux noisette. En effet, c'était lui...

Il s'empressa alors de feuilleter le document, jusqu'à tomber sur la page de présentation de... Drew ?

**.::Profil ::.**

**Nom :** Gabriel Owen

**Nom de scène :** Drew

**Profession :** Bassiste dans le groupe « _The Groupies Spirit_ »

**Date de naissance :** 27/06/1987 à New York

**Taille :** 1m81

**Poids :** 57 kg

**Hobby :** Musique, manger ), billard

**Couleur préférée** : Rouge

**Parfum :** Ultraviolet (Paco Rae)

**Musique préférée :** Tout le registre rock et métal en général

**Aime :** Manger & dormir xD

**Déteste :** Se lever tôt, les chats

**Habitudes** : Fume (des Lucky Strike)

Miyavi sourit et parcourut quelques autres pages du document, avant de le reposer sur le siège vide à sa droite, en profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil à _Gabriel_, qui dormait toujours. Bon. Il semblerait que ce festival ne serait pas aussi ennuyeux que prévu… Il remit ses écouteurs, & s'endormit à son tour, en songeant à un certain blondinet...


End file.
